The meeting of utmost importance
by Rose Kneazle
Summary: DH spoilers:CH.2! Harry has a meeting and it is very, very important. Though it is not a buisness opportunity it is in fact, personal. Very personal. Seeing your godson for the first time is of course personal and there lies no doubt that it is important.
1. Chapter 1  Welcome to the Tonks'

**The meeting of utmost importance.**

_Warning: DH spoilers!_

_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine!_

* * *

Summary: Harry has a meeting and it is very, very important. Though it is not a buisness opportunity it is in fact, personal. Very personal. Seeing your godson for the first time is of course personal and there lies no doubt that it is important.

* * *

Today was the day. You are probably wondering what celebrated event is happening – a birthday, a wedding or maybe even a party. If you guessed any of the above; then you guessed wrong. Though don't be mistaken; it is a very special day indeed.

"How do I look?"

"You look fine honey."

"Is this tie ok?"

"Of course it is. The forest green accents your eyes beautifully dear."

"Are you sure?"

"Harry I'm positive."

"No, not my eyes, the shirt Ginny, does it go with the tie?"

" I already said it did. Harry are you sure you're not making too much of an effort?"

"Too much? Gin, first impressions count!"

"Yes I do understand that but honestly Harry, I doubt a two month old baby will really care about what you're wearing."

"I guess you're right. I think I'll ditch the tie."

So Harry Potter and the new Ginerva Potter set of to the Tonks' Household. By now, they were over an hour later and thankfully minus the tie. With some convincing on Ginny's part, the shirt had also been lost. Its replacement: a more comfortable and suitable light top.

The humble home of Andromeda, looked almost exactly as it had done all those months ago when Harry had last been there. As it is expected, with the passing of time, there were now a few additions - the front garden was now bordered with beautiful white roses which delicately swayed in the soft breeze. The right hand wall now had stalks of poison ivy crawling upwards. Yet, what was more striking was the small cluster of chrysanthemums, playing their role as centre piece perfectly. The distinct bubblegum pink was unmistakeable. Upon the doorstep of the house, which was the epitome of nature, stood Andromeda Tonks herself, smiling in apparent delight.

"So, I've heard they're now calling you the boy-who-lived twice"

The words portrayed no mockery, nor any negative attitudes. Only gratitude and kindness remained as the underlying meaning. The metaphorical ice had been broken and the possibility of any awkwardness had been washed away. The two Potters entered into the abode to which Dromeda welcomed them warm-heartedly. All anxiety had been obliviated.

* * *

So here's the first chapter! I hope to write two or three more and then a sequel! Enjoy. Oh BTW please review with any comments. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2 Memoirs, old and new

**The meeting of utmost importance **

**Chapter 2**

_Warning: DH spoilers!_

_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine!_

* * *

Summary: Harry has a meeting and it is very, very important. Though it is not a buisness opportunity it is in fact, personal. Very personal. Seeing your godson for the first time is of course personal and there lies no doubt that it is important.

* * *

"How are you Mrs Tonks? 

"I'm fine thank you dear, but please, unless you want me to call you Mrs Potter, I would prefer Andromeda."

"Of course Mrs To- Andromeda. Call me Ginny or Gin – I'm not too fussy but it would be best to avoid Ginerva on all accounts."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Andromeda," Harry interrupted with a grin plastered across his face. "Let me just warn you, that the results are without a doubt … unpleasant. I speak from personal experiences."

"A particular hex is involved; my speciality in fact."

"In that case, I shall stick to Ginny."

The three entered the inviting living room. It had been decorated, as one would expect, with natural hues ranging from the chocolate sofas, comforters and the footrest. A mellower rocking chair with a light blue blanket stood in the corner next to a deep yellow lamp. The lower halves of the walls were painted in a variety of deep greens flowing into jade and emerald. Speckled were the occasional peach, lavender and claret flowers. The other half of the wall was left in its original magnolia which reflected the light entering through the bay window. An ornate fireplace completed the image. The ambience of comfort had been created. Though it was so unlike Shell Cottage and the Burrow, to Harry it still symbolised a home.

"Just give me a second, I'll just go and fetch Teddy."

The more Harry examined the room, the more he became overwhelmed in thought. The mantle piece above the hearth had been decorated with moving, wizarding pictures carefully placed in order. Harry tenderly made his way towards them with the intention of getting a closer look. His breath was held for a moment; a moment later a faint sigh escaped him. The first picture had been was one of young girl who resembled the now much older Andromeda. Her mousy brown hair had been clipped into a high ponytail and her side sweeping fringe was being blown by the wind. She was giggling and hugging a young fair-headed man who was still looked slender. _Ted Tonks. _The couple waved in the direction of the photographer. In the background the barely visible shadow of Hogwarts could be seen. _So they were still at school. _The inscription clarified what Harry already knew:

_Ted and Andie 1969 – love's true dream._

The next picture was obviously taken several years later. The two and matured and yet still looked very enamoured with the other. A wedding ring glittered on the man's left hand. Andie's ring had been hidden from view by the blankets that she clutched close to her. You could just about see a tuft of bright fuchsia sticking out, clashing horribly with the pale cream. It must have been one of their first photos together as a whole family for you couldn't miss the beaming smiles and the air of pure happiness.

_Our __Family 1973_

The picture beside this, was of little Nymphadora herself, a small toddler waddling around laughing hysterically. Her hair was still a trademark pink but on occasion it flashed a vibrant lilac and red. The metamorphous abilities were definitely on display and it seemed she already had acquired some control. Not surprising, if you consider she must have had this power for at least four years now judging by her age.

_Our little nymph 1977. _

The subsequent photo was still of Nymphadora, or should I say Tonks as she had preferred to call herself. She had been dressed in a plain Hogwarts uniform, a pointed hat was titled on the side of her head. Salmon coloured hair slipped out from underneath. A nervous smile was worn.

_Dora ready for hogwarts 1984._

The years had passed and the next picture showed Tonks standing proudly in her graduation clothes beside Kingsley. Her delight shone through her eyes. The picture appeared to have been taken just before Harry had first met her.

_Dora becoming an Auror 1994_

Next, came yet another picture but this time it was of Tonks with Lupin. Tonks had let her pink hair flow into ringlets and she wore a pure white wedding dress. It was neither elaborate nor simple – it was a dress that was made for her. A light summer dress that had been beautifully converted, embroidered with silver sequins and beads she looked like princess. Upon the crown of her head lay small but adequate tiara that sparkled. Pink slippers poked out from beneath the hem of the dress and a delicate pink pearl necklace decorated her. Lupin, though looking slightly weary, could not hide his joy either. Beside the happy couple, stood Andie and Ted – it was evident that they were now much older. Andromeda wore a simple golden brown dress which highlighted her hair making it glow, while Ted was smart in his suit. Confetti floated around the foursome.

_Dora and Remus 1996. _

The frame of the last image was the most intricate of the ones in the room. An ornate silver frame had captured Tonks with Remus and baby Teddy. It was almost an identical copy of the picture that had been taken twenty-four years previously. Instead of Andromeda; there stood Tonks, instead of Ted; there was Lupin and the pink tuft of hair was replaced with a one which a deep aqua-marine.

_Dora, Remus and Teddy – the happy family 1997. _

Overcome by guilt and grief, Harry allowed one stray tear to show all the emotion that he held; all the emotions that he constantly masked. Ginny raised a hand towards her distraught husband, placing it on his shoulder as a sign of security, consolation and reassurance that he was not alone. It was an indication that no matter what, he always had her.

Soft words of care and comfort were muttered amongst the pair. Andromeda did not want to intrude into this private moment. She lingered at the threshold waiting. It didn't matter how patient she was in the end however, no her grandson had certainly inherited his mother's lack of timing. He had chosen just that moment to announce to the world that he was awake. A gurgled growl was emitted from within the warmth of the blankets, startling the unsuspecting occupants of the living room. Immediately, in that split second Harry had moved his hand towards his wand and had it pointed at the Matriarch of the household.

"Sorry Andromeda. My instincts are still very strong apparently." Harry gazed at the spot just left of her face sheepishly.The rasied weapong was lowered.

"It's ok my dear, it's understandable."

The tiny lump snuggled within the sheets released yet another piercing wail, signifying that he was not pleased by the lack of attention which he currently receiving.

"So, this is the little critter that I've been bundled with eh?"

"If you mean, Teddy, then I would assume yes."

"My, he did take after Tonks in the end."

"He's gorgeous. Can I hold him Mrs To- Andromeda."

"That shouldn't even be a question, here you go Ginny."

Andromeda carefully lay the baby into Ginny open arms and watched as tiny arms reached up towards the unknown person.

"Hi Teddy. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm your godmother – I am his godmother right?"

"I guess you marrying Harry may automatically give you the title."

"Right, I'm your Godmother Teddy. I think Godmum sounds better, what d you think Teddy. Call me Ginny in any case."

The little one cooed from within the multitude of blankets wrapping him up.

Harry was meanwhile in awe of the small baby that had mesmerised him instantaneously. He had never really seen such a small child up close in his life, and now he was amazed; the little details, the pink fingernails, the delicate eye lashes and the cheeky smile. All of Teddy had made Harry want to show him off to the whole universe and to every creature that would listen.

"Do you want to hold him love?"

Wordlessly, Harry scooped up Teddy Lupin and held him close. Harry had been bewitched and he didn't care.

* * *

So here's Chapter two! Harry finally meets Teddy. Please review with any comments telling me what you think - is it good, bad? Any bits that you liked in particular? Thank you. 


End file.
